


Dearly Beloved

by Kittywu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroTsuki Week, M/M, Prompt: Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywu/pseuds/Kittywu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tsukishima had proposed to drive out into the middle of nowhere because the weather report had said that it would be a very clear night, perfect for stargazing. And it sounded romantic, sitting together in the cold, watching the night skies. He had been immediately fond of the idea. When he had seen the dark skies illuminated by a myriad of silvery glimmering stars in the peaceful night, the air wandering softly and the forest whispering quietly, he knew that he wouldn’t regret it. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearly Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title refers to the kingdom hearts soundtrack.  
> (There might be a kh reference in the text too. And some references to a dearly beloved romantic poem.)

“Do you see this big star over there? If you trace a line up from that tree I mean,” Tsukishima said, pointing at the clear night sky. Kuroo pretended to follow his gaze and his explanations about the stars, but his gaze was actually fixed on Tsukishima himself, the stars that he actually cared for were in the blonde boy’s eyes. “And then those three really close ones slightly farther down?”

Kuroo nodded, even though he couldn’t tell which stars Tsukki was talking about.

“They are all part of the constellation Orion. From this group of three stars, you can trace it up again, to Bellatrix and Meissa, who form Orion’s shoulder, those stars in that more or less straight vertical line are his shield. Then you have Rigel down there as his foot and then his club formed by those four stars up there.”

It was cold outside, clear winter night, the two of them huddled on a bench. Tsukishima’s hand that wasn’t occasionally pointing at the night sky was in the pocket of Kuroo’s jacket, fingers intertwined with his. Theirs breaths condensed into white fog in front of them.

“In Greek mythology, Orion was put into the night sky by Zeus after he died. He was a giant hunter who once said he would kill every animal on the planet, which caused the rage of the goddess of earth, Gaia.”

Tsukishima had proposed to drive out into the middle of nowhere because the weather report had said that it would be a very clear night, perfect for stargazing. And it sounded romantic, sitting together in the cold, watching the night skies. He had been immediately fond of the idea. When he had seen the dark skies illuminated by a myriad of silvery glimmering stars in the peaceful night, the air wandering softly and the forest whispering quietly, he knew that he wouldn’t regret it.

“Tetsurou, are you even listening?” Tsukishima said, turning his head towards his, he tried his best to sound offended and Kuroo took his face in his hands, pulling the other in close for a kiss.

“I’ve heard everything you just said about Orion. And about all the other constellations too,” he said as their lips parted.

“You didn’t respond at all, that is why I wondered.”

“I was completely lost in you.”

Tsukishima first stared at him, then averted his gaze. Kuroo thought it was cute, the way he always got flustered over things like that, he still remembered the first time that Tsukishima had said “I love you”, barely audible, words glassy and fragile, his face red up to his ears and buried in Kuroo’s chest. And it drew him in more every time, Tsukishima was a maze to get lost in.

A maze that was rounded by thorny hedges but had beautiful roses blooming the further you got inside, a maze that consisted of pathways over pathways, confusing, narrow pathways that lead to beautiful patios glistening in sunlight. He loved wandering inside of that maze, he loved getting lost in it. He loved being with Tsukishima, loved him.

“You are awful,” Tsukishima said.

Kuroo placed his head on the other’ scrawny shoulder, squeezed the hand in his pocket tight. “But you love me.”

“I do.” He laughed, this short, laugh that was more of a breathy snickering.“Did you know that Gaia tried to kill Orion with a scorpion?”

Kuroo laughed himself now, he placed a kiss on the side of Tsukishima’s jaw and gazed into the night sky to where he supposed Orion would be. “Did she succeed?”

“Orion received an antidote by Ophiuchus and survived. But this is said to be the reason why you never see Scorpius and Orion at the same time”

“I see,” he said.

“It’s sad because then I could have showed it to you too, since you are a Scorpio.”

“You sure know a lot about stars, don’t you?”

“My dad used to go stargazing with me a lot when I was younger. And our family trips always alternated between the planetarium and the museum of natural history,” he said with excitement in his voice. Kuroo had already learned that there were things about his family that the other didn’t like to talk about, that made him sound bitter and harsh when his thoughts trailed into that direction, and then there were things like this, which made him sound like a happy child that was bubbling with joy.

He tried to picture a little Tsukishima, asking to go to the museum on a Sunday and admiring the skeletons of dinosaurs with big shiny eyes, it made him smile, it made him feel happy himself.

“I can’t believe my boyfriend is such a nerd,” he said teasingly while kissing his cheek over and over again.

“Says the one who collects recordings of Broadway Musicals and things that have cats on them.” Tsukishima turned around, kissed his lips, smiled into the kiss and slung his arms around Kuroo’s shoulder.

“But you’re the bigger nerd. My dearly beloved huge nerd Tsukishima Kei. So is there a cat constellation somewhere? Or a volleyball constellation?”

“Well, there is Leo – the Lion – the smaller Lion and Lynx, but no cat in the classical sense. And I hope you are joking with the volleyball constellation.”

“I wasn’t,” he said with a grin on his face, “it was a completely serious and important question.”

Tsukishima shook his head, and Kuroo could tell that he was grinning while faking to be annoyed even though he couldn’t see his features too clearly in the light of the stars. “Sometimes I can’t believe that I am in love with you. And that you try to tell me that I am a bigger nerd than you are.”

“But I am _your_ nerd.” He put special emphasis on it, rubbed his nose at Tsukishima’s neck like a cat would and fluttered his eyelashes. “Say it,” he said in a singing tone.

“Yes, yes, you are my nerd. My dearly beloved nerd Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“You know, this is such a beautiful night. We should do that more often, the stargazing I mean.”

* * *

It had been heartfelt when he had said that he wanted to go stargazing again, he had wanted to do it again together. Kuroo had wanted to see those stars in Tsukishima’s eyes again, outshining the ones in the sky, leaving him speechless in a flow of words of the usually so quiet boy.

And now there he was, right where they had been the last time. But the only stars where the one’s in the sky, there was no hand in his pocket, no shoulder to lean on, no one explaining the constellations to him.

“I wonder where Orion is,” he said to himself, trying to remember Tsukishima’s words, scanning the sky for the stars that were supposed to form the giant hunter. But all he could see was a sea of shining lights, none of the stars seemed to connect to some kind of picture.

“Kei, why aren’t you here to tell me about the stars anymore?” He asked the night sky, because he didn’t know whom he should ask, he asked the moon, because maybe the moon knew – Tsukishima had the moon in his name after all. Where was he, that dearly beloved nerd of him? He thought of him, tears stinging in his eyes, thought of the feeling of his lips, of the touch of his hand.

“Can you see the stars from where you are now? Maybe you see them, maybe we look at the same sky right now, the same sky from different worlds. Maybe some god put you into night sky as well.”

He felt ridiculous, Tsukishima would call him pathetic, he thought, but he couldn’t help it, he was lonely, he wanted to be with him again. Kuroo looked at the sky above him, pointed at a group of stars. “You said there was no constellation for it yet – so I’ll make this the volleyball constellation. And I am going to call it Tsukishima Kei, dearly beloved middle blocker.”

No one responded to it, no one would probably ever know of that constellation. He laughed to himself, his gaze now on the floor.

“I miss you, Kei. I miss you so much.”

“I hope the stars watch over you now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. I did it again.  
> I promise to write more fluff in the future.


End file.
